Suzuki ALTO WORKS RS-X '90
|manufacturer = Suzuki |year = 1990 |drivetrain = |engine = Suzuki K6A I3 |displacement = 658 cc |torque = 76.0 lb-ft |power = 61 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Suzuki ALTO WORKS RS-X '90 is a Road car produced by Suzuki. It so far appeared only in Gran Turismo 2, being overshadowed by its 1997 RS-Z trim equivalent. Colors There are four colors available for this vehicle: * Olympus White * Cordoba Red * Aleutian Blue * Ocean Dark Blue In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: Suzuki's Alto has been a top-selling minicar, but it was with the 1990 generation that really took things off - particularly with the Works sports version. Under the bonnet was a ultra high-tech, in-line 3-cylinder, double-overhead cam engine that could be had in two different tuning states. There was the Turbo i.e. which produced 61bhp at 6,000rpm and 66lb/ft of torque at 3,500rpm, and the RS/R which produced an even healthier 64bhp at 6,500rpm. The extra top end was at the expense of of torque though, which now dropped to 63lb/ft at 4,000rpm. The different characteristics offered were reflected in the rest of the equipment too. The RS/R came with a 5-speed manual gearbox and 4-wheel-drive to improve performance. Turbo i.e. meanwhile attracted those after a bit more comfort thanks to its 3-speed automatic transmission and 2-wheel-drive. The suspension utilised struts and coil springs on the front and independent trailing links on the back. In 4-wheel-drive guise the Works Alto was revered as being one of the grippiest little minicars around. For the Alto Works 97, there were several engine options available from the start. Wedged beneath the tiny bonnet was a 3-cylinder, all-aluminium engine complete with double overhead cam and a turbocharger. The emphasis was placed firmly on torque and it boasted more than twice as much oomph as the next engine down in the range. It also placed the RS/Z firmly at the head of the class when it cam to instant grunt. Although at the time of launch, only a 5-speed manual was available, this was soon extended to a 4-speed automatic, though it was available with the 2-wheel-drive option only. For those people who wanted something even more extreme-looking, there was the Sports Limited. The emphasis was placed firmly on looks, with a roof spoiler, front and rear body skirts as well as 14-inch wheels with ultra-grippy tyres, and sports bucket seats. The looks weren't just skin-deep though because, like all Works Altos, it was a veritable sports car when you put your foot down. Acquisition GT2 This car can be bought at the Suzuki Used Cars dealership for around 3,500 Credits. Pictures -R-Suzuki_Alto_Works_RS-X_'90.jpg|A Suzuki ALTO WORKS RS-X '90 with racing modifications applied. File:X2alnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Kei cars Category:Suzuki Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Under 100hp Category:Turbocharged Cars